A Valentine's Horror
by Loveless angelic cat
Summary: Something terrible happened at Ginger High, only one student knew that something was about to happen. Follow Sukie and her two friends Marie and Yvonne as they fight to survive and figure out what the hell is happening.
1. Chapter 1

A Valentine's Horror

Chapter 1 The Awakening

**AN:** I didn't know where to place this fic so I decided to edit my original one shot story so that it would fit in with AVP. This story is dedicated to my dearest friends who have always stood by me no matter what and I by them. Hopefully nothing will ever change that. This is also about how we met (sort of). They will be able to identify themselves through their characters and hopefully not kill me for using them :)

It was a rather dark and rainy Valentine's Day morning, but that didn't bother the students at Ginger High. They went about giving each other gifts, kisses, hugs, flowers and each their own version of "I love you," just like on every other Valentine's day. Little did they know that this Valentine's Day was going to be a bit different.

No- one suspected a thing except a seventeen year old student called Sukie Lionheart. She wore black jeans with an old dark blue jacket and a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath. A pair of black and blue white sneakers with black socks occupied her feet. She has dark brown hair that lit up to a light brown colour in the sun and her eyes are a golden brown colour.

Somehow she always knew when something was going to happen. Those who knew about it (most of the student body and a few people outside school) called her a freak or witch and most of the students stayed away from her. Sukie on the other hand didn't mind being alone as she was alone most of her life and she thought of it as a gift instead of a curse. On that day she had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

All was fine that day until the bell rang for lunch, that's when everything changed. When the bell rang Sukie ignored the mass of students in her class shoving their books and supplies into their bags and practically running out of the class, eager to socialize, eat and get away from the teachers with their boring lectures. They were also happy that the rain had stopped a few periods ago.

"Finally." Sukie thought when the last student left the class, leaving her alone with her favourite teacher, Miss Botha, who gave her tourism. "Are you going to visit the gardens today?" she asked as she began to pack up her books and supplies. "No unfortunately not. The principal has decided to let my graduate student teach the class. He wants to see how my student can perform in my absence, without me being near so he is sending me home. The others are attending a staff meeting in the teacher's lounge that is going take all of lunch." Miss Botha replied as she stood and turned her laptop off.

Just as she was about to stand Sukie suddenly dropped her bag, sat down and clutched her head, leaning with her elbows on her knees. The sound of a bag dropping caught Miss Botha's attention and she looked at Sukie in concern "Are you alright?" She asked and walked over. She sighed a few seconds later when she received a nod as an answer. "Is it that bad?" She asked in a softer tone of voice. Sukie closed her eyes and slowly nodded again. Miss Botha was the only teacher who knew about her gift and was the only adult who believed her.

"I'm fine." Sukie said standing up, whilst grabbing her bag. Just as she reached the door she heard Miss Botha calling after her "You have my number if you need me and you know that you can trust Marie and Yvonne!" Marie and Yvonne were two new students who decided to befriend her and once some of the other students told them about her gift they liked her even more. Even though she is a bit closer to Yvonne than Marie, she is still getting used to the idea of having friends. "I will try to, but I can't promise anything!" Sukie replied, leaving the class completely and then walked to one of the connecting hallways that held a few of the school lockers. Once she found her locker, she fished her keys out of her pocket and opened her bag, taking out all of her unneeded books and unlocked door. When she opened the door she froze, staring at the locker in shock. There on top of her books lay a black lily.

Slowly placing the books in her hand and her keys on top of the locker she took the lily and studied it carefully. It was definitely not a fake and it didn't belong to Yvonne, with whom she shared her locker. Sukie hoped to the gods that it was just a student who tried to prank her, because most of the students who knew about her gift or are just observant, knew that she have never received a Valentine's Day gift and some even knew about her problems at home. "Black lilies meant to be unloved or death," she murmured to herself. (**AN**: I don't know anything about the language or the meanings of flowers so I'm just making it up as I go.) But the question still remained. How did the lily end up in her locker and who placed it there?

Replacing her books on top of the locker with the black lily, Sukie grabbed the books she needed, shoved them into her bag, and closed the locker, grabbing her keys at the last minute. Pulling her bag over her shoulder, she hurried back along the corridor and turned into another that led to the school grounds. Moving quickly, she walked passed various students who blocked her path, ignoring snide comments along the way and made her way to the school gardens where they sat every day during lunch and sometimes after school.

The garden is a very secluded area, surrounded by a tall wall that is overgrown with ivy and other climbing plants. There used to be a house with a medium sized yard where the garden is, but the owners of the property declared bankrupt a few years ago and the school brought the property a few months after that. The property was mapped out and turned into a garden for the teachers and important guests to relax in. Even the school therapist sometimes took the students he is having a session with to the garden so that they can feel more relaxed and open up. The house was demolished and in its place now stood a small shed. Normally students- with the exception of the therapy students, who must be escorted by the school therapist-, are forbidden to enter the garden as it is exclusively for the teachers. Sukie and now her two friends are the only students allowed in the garden.

**(Flash back)**

Some of the teachers whose class she attended came to realise that she was constantly being verbally bullied and occasionally physically, is very quiet, had no friends and is always wearing long sleeved shirts or a t shirt and the same jacket, so they set her up with a session with the school therapist. Their therapy session was very awkward to say the least. She only spoke when she had to answer a question and her answers were very vague. A few days later the therapist arranged another session, but this time he took her to the garden. After a while he clearly saw that she was more relaxed and as he sat there watching her, a plan began to form in his mind. When the bell rang for the next period, ending their session, he observed how she was once again tensed and had a look of anxiety in her eyes. As he watched her leave he hoped that he will be able to convince Henry, the grounds keeper and gardener, and a few members of the staff (mainly those who gave her class) to allow her to spend lunch in the garden. It took some time to convince her that she is allowed to spend her lunch hour in the garden. At first she refused, but a while later some of the teachers found her sitting on the grass, reading.

A few months later she met Yvonne, a transfer student from the coast. Yvonne is a bit taller than Sukie, has green eyes and dark brown hair. Since they were in the same homeroom and have most of their classes together, their homeroom teacher gave Sukie the task of showing Yvonne around and helping her out. A few weeks later Yvonne met Marie in her computer class, one of the few classes she didn't have with Sukie. Marie is the same height as Sukie if not a tad shorter, had dark brown hair with dark chocolate brown eyes. When Marie told her about Sukie's ability, Yvonne didn't care and told Marie so. It only strengthened her resolve to befriend her. She was later rewarded by a shaky and uneven friendship. A few months later Marie joined their little group, but it is still unknown why she joined them. They now spend their lunch hour and sometimes early in the mornings before school in the garden reading, doing homework, studying or sometimes talking.

**(End of flash back)**

With the overgrown wall in sight Sukie slowed her pace to what some would call a slow, relaxed walk. A few students occupied the area, but Sukie expertly ignored them and walked over to where a lone plastic bag leaned against the ivy, protecting a black backpack against the rain. Glad that her bag was still were she left it when she arrived late that morning, Sukie carefully removed the plastic bag from the backpack, opened it and checked if all of the items, mainly a few books and some extra clothes, was still there. Relieved that nothing was stolen she closed the pack. Walking over to the corner on her right she threw the plastic bag into a dustbin that stood there and slowly walked back along the wall towards the hidden door on the student side. The teachers had another way in through another door off to the side that no one except Sukie knew about. Not even Marie and Yvonne knew about this door.

She walked for about seven feet when she heard someone call her name. She immediately turned into the direction she heard the voice and saw to her relief that it was Marie, who was running to catch up to her. When she finally caught up with Sukie, she panted for a few seconds, trying to get her breath back. Just as Marie straightened herself again she heard a couple of sniggers behind her. Looking at Sukie she saw that she was looking at something behind her. Turning around she saw that it was one of the popular girls that always looked "fake" that the student body named Plastics as the rest of the school likes to call them that was walking by and in the direction of the cafeteria. "Congratulations you just beat two trees in that race," the Plastic called. Just as Marie opened her mouth to retort back, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Just ignore her," she heard Sukie say before the hand left her shoulder and she heard Sukie start walking. Outwardly Marie kept her face calm as she automatically followed Sukie, but inwardly she was ecstatic because this was the first time that Sukie touched her willingly, usually it was either Yvonne or herself that initiated contact.

They probably walked another three to four feet before Sukie stopped and if Marie hadn't realised that Sukie had stopped, she would have walked right passed her. Marie watched silently as Sukie reached out with her right hand and stuck it through the ivy vines that came up to her elbow. "I don't know how you can remember were the door is, because I've watched you almost every time when you open the door and I still don't know where it is let alone remember where the knob is." Marie said as she watched in endless amazement when Sukie's arm slightly turned, signalling that she was turning the doorknob. "Let it stay that way," was all reply Marie received, but she knew that Sukie wasn't ready to start sharing important secrets like that yet, even though she doesn't understand why Sukie would think that the location of the door is an important secret.

Marie watched as Sukie slowly opened the ivy covered door just wide enough for her to pass through and nodded her head in the direction of the door, indicating to Marie that she should go in first. Marie just got inside and turned around to wait for Sukie when they heard a blood curling scream. Quickly Sukie turned to the direction of the scream, but not before Marie saw fear in her eyes for a second before it vanished and she once again had an almost blank look.

It was one of the female students who screamed and was slowly backing away. Sukie looked in the direction of where she was backing away and saw that it was the Plastic who insulted Marie earlier. She was visually and viciously shaking and trembling as if she is being possessed. A few seconds passed and more students began to shake. Looking back at the trembling Plastic Sukie could swear that her stomach and chest had grown from the time when she insulted Marie until now. Realizing that Yvonne had still not returned from the cafeteria, Sukie turned with a fierce expression back to Marie, who watched the events from behind her shoulder. She sighed and dropped her one back pack that she had carried in her left hand.

"I'll be back in a few." Sukie said and pulled the door close, almost catching Marie's fingers in the door. Knowing that Marie would be safe, that nothing could get in and that she doesn't have a clue where the door is located (**AN:** she doesn't want to get poison ivy by starting to search through the ivy for the door and she trusts and respects Sukie and her decision so Marie isn't weak), Sukie began to run towards the cafeteria to look for Yvonne. Running through a small corner of the sports field, Sukie ran around the side of the school building, straight to the cafeteria that is on the other side of the school. While running, Sukie could see various other students out of the corner of her already shaking or beginning to shake.

Coming out of a cluster of trees, Sukie finally made it to the front steps of the cafeteria and ran up them. She slowed to a fast walk and cautiously approached the cafeteria door. Hearing screams of pain and fear, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the cafeteria door. Standing now in the doorway, the sight that met her eyes could be seen as humorous in a weird twisted way. Yvonne and the head Plastic, who we've nicknamed Fanta Grape because she had once tried to dye her hair from platinum blond to a dark brown and it had come out purple, were standing near the payment area almost nose to nose yelling profanities out at each other. Yvonne was standing on the right with her arms crossed to keep herself from punching the Plastic, while Fanta Grape stood on the left with her hands on her hips, her stomach and chest swollen so big that it looked like a balloon just before it burst.

"It's your entire fault that this happened to my beautiful body! Look how ugly it is now!" Fanta Grape screamed at Yvonne. "I didn't tell you to sleep with almost every male in the entire student body and try to get it on with the teachers!" Yvonne retorted back, clenching her hand that was visible to Sukie. "Are you calling me a slut?!" Fanta Grape responded back and before Yvonne could reply, Sukie thought she could see something black move inside Fanta Grape's stomach that was exposed while she screamed in pain at the same time.

Deciding to step in before whatever it is that is inside of her decided to come out Sukie silently cleared her throat and yelled out to be heard over Fanta Grape's and a few of the other student's screaming "Yvonne, leave her and let's go!" Yvonne almost opened her mouth to reply, but the pleading look in her eyes along with a bit of determination and an undercurrent of fear, kept her quiet. She ran to Sukie whilst grabbing her bag that was situated on a table and together they left the cafeteria, closing the door behind them. "If she survives this do you think she will remember everything that happened?" Yvonne asked, slinging her backpack onto her shoulders. "I don't think that everyone will survive. Why do you ask?" Sukie replied just as a single loud pain filled scream was heard and could be identified as Fanta Grape's followed by a soft bursting noise and an animalistic screech. Yvonne immediately turned around and ran back to the cafeteria door, looking in through the small window in the door. Sukie sighed and quickly followed.

What they saw shocked them, Fanta Grape lay on the now blood and gore covered floor. Her stomach and chest had burst open. Beside her stood a black creature that is almost half her size and has a long sharp looking tail. "I hit her over the head with the food tray, but that doesn't matter anymore." Yvonne said, her eyes fixed on the creature as it now opened its mouth and a second mouth came out, taking a bite out of Fanta Grape.

"Run." Was all that Sukie said when the other students in the cafeteria began to scream louder. Not needed to be told twice, Yvonne turned and began to run, letting Sukie lead her away. They ran the way Sukie came, the soft sounds of bursting following them all the way. Just as they reached the sports field Yvonne tripped on a tree root and fell with a soft thud. She stood up as fast as she could and nodded that they can continue running. They barely took one step when Yvonne gasped and clutched her stomach. Hoping that she wasn't infected with whatever it was, Sukie grabbed Yvonne's hand and dragged her to the very small building next to then on the edge of the sports field. Lucky for Yvonne, Sukie knew that it was a bathroom that was only used on sporting events and thus it was currently empty of students.

Inside the bathroom Sukie dragged Yvonne to stand against the furthest wall in one of the changing cubicles and pulled Yvonne's hand from her stomach, replacing it with her own. "Can you sense anything?" Yvonne asked, wondering what the hell Sukie was doing and realized that she was using her gift to try to sense if she was infected. "I don't sense anything; you probably fell on something or pulled something." She said and received a small glare for the "or pulled something." "You're lucky that you fell under the trees or else your shirt and pants would be wet and full of mud," she told Yvonne while they walked back to the entrance of the bathroom. "Let's go." She said when they reached the bathroom entrance and they took off running. Together they ran across the corner of the sports field and were relieved when they saw the familiar sight of the overgrown wall. As they ran they could only hear a scream here and there, other than that it was rather quiet.

They ran alongside a wall of the school building and were just about to run into the open school grounds and to the garden, when Sukie suddenly stopped. Yvonne ran passed her only to have Sukie grab her by the back of her backpack and pull her back, with her hand on her mouth. She almost slipped and fell again but Sukie kept her upright and close to her body. A few seconds later they heard a sniffing sound close by. They stood there silently for a few seconds that felt like an hour before another scream filled the air. The sniffing stopped before a black creature, like the one that came out of Fanta Grape, darted from where it stood around the corner of the wall towards the direction of the scream.

Taking one step forward and moving Yvonne to stand behind her, Sukie carefully peeked around the corner and was relieved to see nothing before she turned her sharp gaze to the school grounds. Seeing nothing for now she took a gamble and nodded in silent communication to Yvonne, grabbed her wrist and made a run for it.

AN: Sorry for the cliffie, but I will try to update as soon as I can. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A Valentine's Horror

Chapter 2: Seriously Yvonne!?

**AN:** I'm alive! My friends haven't killed me yet. This story was supposed to be a one shot, but I have received inspiration to make it longer, so on with the story.

Vampyre mother: Thank you for the review, keep on laughing and I hope you continue to read this story. I would also like to congratulate you on your new born son and good luck at home.

Jasperslilsister: Thank you for the review, keep laughing and don't worry about Marie. It will be explained in this chapter.

**Previously on A Valentine's Horror:**

Taking one step forward and moving Yvonne to stand behind her, Sukie carefully peeked around the corner and was relieved to see nothing before she turned her sharp gaze to the school grounds. Seeing nothing for now she took a gamble and nodded in silent communication to Yvonne, grabbed her wrist and made a run for it.

**Now on with the story:**

They ran the short distance as fast as they can towards the garden wall. Sukie released Yvonne's wrist halfway to the wall. When they reached the wall Sukie stopped dead in her tracks, keeping her balance on the wet grass, while Yvonne stopped a bit too late and couldn't keep her balance as she slipped on the wet grass. Yvonne closed her eyes in anticipation and pushed her arms out in front of her to try to stop her fall. She realized too late that she was too close to the wall and instead of wet grass meeting her hands, they fell forward onto the wall.

Feeling the plants beneath her hands, she opened her eyes and saw that her arms were covered up to her elbows in ivy and other climbing plants. She roughly pulled her arms from the wall, not caring that they are getting scratched in the process. Once her arms were removed the ivy simply bounced back to its original position, looking like it had never been touched. Looking over at Sukie, Yvonne saw that she had moved up along the wall and one arm was now elbow deep in the ivy. Knowing that she was opening the door, Yvonne ran to her side and arrived just as Sukie began to push the door slightly open. The door probably moved three inches before it was abruptly shut in their faces.

"You try that again and I will kill you!" A voice rang out from the other side. Sukie merely raised an eyebrow while Yvonne had a shocked expression on her face, her mouth hanging slightly open. "No, you won't." Sukie simply stated before she stuck her arm into the ivy and opened the door yet again. This time there was no resistance and she nodded her head in the direction of the door, signalling to Yvonne that she may go in first. She followed shortly after Yvonne and saw that she was staring Marie down, who had crossed her arms in front of her chest with her black jacket hanging between them.

Quietly and softly closing the door behind her, Sukie had a distinct feeling that an argument was about to break out and she didn't need to use her gift to know that. She had just turned back towards them when Yvonne started "What the hell was that about, we're the only ones who can get in here and you know that. What were you thinking?" Just like before with Fanta Grape, Yvonne had moved forward so that she was almost nose to nose with Marie. That didn't faze Marie when she replied "You know what? I didn't think, I just heard everyone in the school," her eyes flickered to Sukie and back to Yvonne, staring her straight in the eyes, "well almost everyone scream before they stopped and the most horrible screech replaced them." As if on cue another scream filled the air before it suddenly stopped.

Sukie just sighed and shook her head at the two of them. She walked around them, effectively silencing them by silently announcing her presence. Noticing a movement by their side Yvonne and Marie both immediately silenced and both their heads snapped into the direction of the movement. The two of them released a barely audible sigh of relief when they saw that it was only Sukie who was moving further into the garden, apparently ignoring them.

She had a small smile on her face when she heard them following her further into the garden, but it fell as soon as she heard them softly continue to argue. "I may not have been thinking when I threatened you, but have you even thought of what Sukie might be going through? She closed the door on me and ran straight to the cafeteria to find you. Nothing mattered to her more at that moment than to get you to safety." She heard Marie softly whisper to Yvonne. "What about you? If she cares so much then why did she leave you behind?" Yvonne whispered back. "Because she knew that I was safe here and I trusted her to come back for me." Marie fiercely whispered and stopped, causing Yvonne to stop as well. "Listen you didn't see the look of fear in her eyes when one of the Plastics began to scream, I did. It was there only for a moment but I saw it." Marie whispered, causing Sukie to pause when she heard it. "No, you didn't. You saw nothing." She said, before she resumed walking. Marie and Yvonne looked at her in concern and followed her silently this time.

They walked on until they reached one of the many secluded areas in the garden. Sukie led them to a corner in the garden with a small, round stone table with two stone chairs on opposite ends. The table and chairs was surprisingly dry even though it had stopped raining only a while ago. It was surrounded by thickly grown trees that served as a divider. One can only enter the area through a small natural arch made by the tree branches. It was small enough so that any one taller than Yvonne had to duck down to enter and very narrow so only one person at a time would be able to enter through the arch. The area surrounding the table and chairs is big enough for two people to have a picnic on the surrounding, now slightly wet grass with some walking space. Meaning there was just enough space for the three of them.

Sukie took a seat on one of the chairs, dropping her backpack next to her on the ground and waited for Marie and Yvonne to do the same. They looked around the small area in wonder, since they have only been in the main area of the garden by the door, so they didn't know about the other hidden areas. Once they took notice of Sukie watching them, they immediately walked over to the other chair and slid in, Yvonne first and then Marie.

"What are we going to do?" Yvonne asked no one in particular, staring at the stone table top. "I don't know." Marie replied. "We have to get out of here." Sukie said with determination, looking from Yvonne to Marie. "How are we going to do that? I don't know if you noticed while we ran, but those creatures eat meat," came the blunt response from Yvonne. "What is the matter with you? You were in a good mood before you returned from the cafeteria" Marie snapped at Yvonne. She placed her head in her hands, with her elbows on the table and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know guys, I'm sorry." She mumbled shaking her head in her hands. "Is she infected, with whatever the rest had?" Marie asked Sukie, looking slightly concerned. "No, I sensed nothing when I checked her." Sukie responded confidently. She looked down at the table in concentration, trying to figure out how they could get out of there and where to go when something caught her eye.

It was Yvonne, who has lifted her head out of her hands and was now lightly scratching her jacket covered left arm. Snapping her head up, Sukie realized what was wrong with Yvonne. "You ran with both of your sleeves rolled up, didn't you?" she asked in a tired sounding voice. "Yes, why?" came her confused response. Sukie reached over the stone table and felt Yvonne's fore head. Feeling the heat of a fever, she removed her hand and stated "Remove your jacket." Raising an eyebrow and trying to mimic Sukie's expression from earlier, but failing horribly, Yvonne sighed, removed her backpack from her shoulders and removed her jacket as requested when she was met with an even stare from Sukie.

Once her jacket was removed they could see that Yvonne was wearing a t shirt like the rest of the school population had before they met their horrible end that was purple in colour. Looking down at her arms Marie gasped loudly while Sukie stayed silent. Yvonne stared horrified at her arms. They were a bloody red colour from her elbows to her lower wrist and Sukie could see that it was slowly spreading up her wrist to her hands. There were also several blisters on her arms as well as scratches from where she had ripped her arms free.

Marie made to touch Yvonne's arm to inspect it, but Sukie stopped her by grabbing her arm. "It is contagious. Where did you put my bag?" she calmly asked, releasing Marie's arm. Knowing that she was asking about her other backpack that she left in the garden when she went to find Yvonne, Marie answered "In the main garden area, behind one of the trees." Nodding she stood "I'll be right back. Stay here, be quiet, and do not touch that arm." Before she completely left the small area she stopped and turned back "Don't cover that arm or put on that jacket." She told Yvonne and left.

Moving quickly but silently through the trees Sukie hoped that they would listen to her and that she has the right medication to treat the poison ivy and other poisonous plants that Yvonne may have touched in her backpack.

Arriving at the main garden area Sukie quickly moved over to the door and from there she walked over to the nearest tree and looked behind it. Finding nothing she looked to her right behind another tree and saw her second backpack along with Marie's backpack. Grabbing both of them she turned and made her way back to where she left Marie and Yvonne.

Meanwhile as soon as Sukie left Marie moved over to the recently vacated bench to give Yvonne some more room as the seat was originally made to fit one person with a small bit of extra space. Hearing a soft sigh she looked over at Yvonne, who had shifted her gaze from staring at a piece of the table that was visible between her arms to look at Marie. "Look, I know what you mean." At Marie's questioning look she continued, hoping that she will catch on.

"Before she arrived at the cafeteria Fanta Grape had noticed that she and the students who were there had swollen bodies. I had just walked to the payment line when she said that it was probably Sukie's fault that this had happened to them because she is a witch. I told her to leave Sukie alone and that she doesn't know anything. She walked over to me and was about to say something when it began. All of the other students began to scream and their chest and stomach grew almost visibly larger. I laughed at the scared look on her face. She became so mad that I was laughing at her that she slapped me. I hardly felt anything and then told her that it was my turn. During my laughter I had slipped my beautiful, gorgeous, delectable red apple into my jacket pocket, so I hit her over the head with my now empty plastic food tray."

There Yvonne smiled fondly at the memory and Marie burst out laughing. All of a sudden Yvonne became serious and continued "I think that I hit her a bit too hard because there was a large crack in my food tray and she looked a bit dazed. Unfortunately she recovered and then proceeded to tell me that if it wasn't Sukie's fault then it was my fault because I hang out with her. She then continued to yell at me how it was my fault among other things when Sukie arrived. Well I didn't notice her at first until she yelled at me from across the room to be heard above all of the other screaming students that I have to go with her. I was about to tell her to hold on for just a second so that I could punch Fanta Grape in the face like I always wanted to, but when I looked into her eyes I stopped. She had this pleading almost begging look in her eyes that I have never seen before. Along with that I could see determination in her eyes and I thought that I could see an undercurrent of fear in there as well. Without thinking I grabbed my backpack and ran to her and from there to here."

"Wow, I wonder what is going on. I think something is happening at her home. She is almost always wearing a long sleeved shirt, she mostly only speaks when spoken to, she hardly shows any emotion and she always arrive at school very early or late and she always leaves school late in the afternoon." Marie said.

"Speaking of my apple, I'm still hungry." Yvonne said and began to reach for her jacket that lay on one side of the table. Her hand almost touched the jacket when a voice rang out "Don't you dare!" her hand immediately retreated to its original position in front of her on the table.

A few seconds later Sukie emerged from between the trees carrying both her and Marie's backpack. She walked over to them and stood between them at the table. Wordlessly Sukie handed Marie her backpack and placed her own backpack on the table. Zipping the main pack area at the back open, she rummaged through it with her hands. Not finding what she is looking for, she closed the section and zipped the middle one open. Her eyes shined with relief when she removed a medium sized black bag and placed it on the table after Yvonne moved her arms over to the side to give her more room to work with. Without closing that section of the bag she moved over to the smallest section that was located in front of the third section, thus making it on the front of the bag. She removed an empty toilet paper roll from it.

Upon seeing their confused looks she softly smiled and placed her bag on the ground, by her feet under the table. "What is all that supposed to do?" Marie asked her eyes still locked on the empty toilet paper roll. "Hopefully help Yvonne." Sukie picked the black bag up from the table and quickly glanced at Yvonne. She sat with her arms a few centimetres apart and stared at the toilet paper roll. Sighing softly she zipped the bag open and placed it open on the table so that it looked like an open book.

While Sukie gazed at its contents, Marie's eyes widened when she saw what is inside the bag. The bag was full of medical supplies such as pills, fluids and creams, each strapped into the bag by a Velcro strip. Confused she looked up at Sukie, wondering why she's carrying a medical bag that is definitely by the looks of it more stocked than a normal first aid kit. Sukie however continued to look at the contents of the bag, either not knowing that Marie was staring at her or she expertly ignored it. As if to prove that is isn't a normal first aid kit, Sukie dug her fingers into the inside of the zipper lining and pulled the fabric up, turning it over like a page of a book, revealing another section of the bag. This section was a bit more bulky than the previous section. It held a lot of band aids, neatly folded bandages, cotton wool, medical tape and glue, syringes, some string and a scissor on one side. On the other side it held twenty white tubes. Two had blue caps, two had green caps and one had a red cap. The rest of the tubes had white caps.

She sighed with relief and removed one of the white capped tubes from the bag. "Move over," she told Yvonne and went to sit next to her. "Turn towards me and give me one of your arms." Yvonne said nothing, but did as she was told.

Sukie unscrewed the top of the tube and squeezed it softly, letting the cream and clear fluids pour into her other hand. Placing the tube back on the table, she took one of Yvonne's offered arms and began to gently rub it into her skin. She massaged the cream and fluid into her skin, beginning at her fingers.

Noticing the awkward tension in the air Sukie said nothing, but Marie spoke up, crying to clear it. "Why is the contents of the tube both a cream and a fluid, and how can you touch her arm without being affected by the poison when you said that it is contagious and spreads by contact?" She interrogated.

"It is both a fluid and a cream because it is two different substances with very different chemical compounds. Normally mixed together it is very poisonous, but it is the only thing that I know of at the moment that can counter the effects of all of the poisonous plants that Yvonne had touched when she fell. And no, I can't tell you what it is because I don't know either," She said and glanced at Marie, meeting her eyes for a few seconds before she looked back at Yvonne's arm. By now she is busy just above her elbows.

"Keep this in mid-air please." She told Yvonne and looked back at Marie, "Can you please squeeze some more onto my hand?" Nodding, Marie reached over and gently squeezed some more onto Sukie's waiting hand. Before she screwed the cap on again she held the tube to her nose and took a sniff. "Doesn't smell like anything," she remarked and placed the tube back into the black bag, into its open slot.

"No it has no scent and as for your other question I already had the cream on my hands when I touched her arm." Sukie replied whilst she continued to work on Yvonne's other arm.

When she finished with Yvonne's other arm, she removed a tissue from her own jacket pocket and wiped her hands on it. Next she reached for the toilet paper roll. "Are you going to wipe her ass or wrap her up with invisible toilet paper?" Marie asked looking very bemused. "Maybe." Yvonne said.

Sukie softly chuckled at Marie's bewildered expression. Placing two fingers inside the paper tubing, she pulled a bandage out of it. "It is a newly opened bandage and inside the bag it usually unfolds itself after I opened it," she answered Marie's question and began to wrap Yvonne's arms with it. "I'm wrapping her arms so that they can properly heal." She further explained.

She used a long loose strip of bandage that she just loosely rolled on to the rest on one arm and neatly tucked in the tip. This made Marie wonder what she used the bandage for, since it was open and where did she get all this medical knowledge. "Can you please cut the bandage?" Sukie asked and held the bandage towards Marie. Quickly Marie took out the scissor, cut the bandage and placed it back into the bag.

"Purple pickle weasel!" Yvonne blurted out the second Sukie were done with her arms. "That would either be a side effect to the cream or Yvonne just being Yvonne." Sukie told Marie as she closed the black bag and pulled her backpack closer. "Welcome back," she told Yvonne, knowing that when she spaced out like this she usually thought of her recently deceased parents.

"I saw a pink dragon doing ballet and a pink flying elephant!" Yvonne suddenly said.

To be continued. . .

Please review


End file.
